


New Girl

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Adoption, After Sex Cuddling, Anal Sex, Arguments, Becoming a family, Biting, Bouncing, Calming down, Celebrations, Cum Play, Cum drinking, Discussing Boundaries, Dropping hints, Eating out, F/M, Fingering, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Heart-to-Heart, Lactation, Light Nipple Play, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Misgendering, Modeling, MtF!Joe, Nipple Rubbing, Non-binary character, Oral Sex, Plans For The Future, Public Arousal, Riding, Self-Acceptance, Shopping Trip, Sleepy Cuddles, Suckling, Surgery, Teasing, Transphobia, Validation, Wedding Night, asking for consent, backyard wedding, best man!Q, best man!Sal, confessing, dead naming, dinner date, dressing up, gender euphoria, imposter syndrome, lifelong secret, lifelong struggle, morning talks, officiant!Sal, proposal, protective!boyfriend, s3ep22, self exploration, slight panicking, srs, supportive boyfriend, supportive friends, taking estrogen, trying new kinks, turn ons, vaginoplasty, wearing panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	1. Chapter 1

No matter how many seasons went by, punishments were never easy especially when it involved one of the harder members of the group to prank, but they had come up with a fitting one no less as they gathered around the current episode’s loser in a close semi-circle.

“We’re here for Joe’s punishment backstage at a fashion show where in a few minutes this room is going to be filled with models where he’s going to have to hit the runway.” Sal started as the cameras began rolling, panning over to focus on the person in question.

“I’m a model?”

“Well, you will be one when you’re dressed like this.” Murr piped up as he plopped a wig onto his long term partner’s head and handed over a black gown as he escorted the other toward a chair, “I’ll be here for moral support, babe.”

“I’d rather you not…” 

“Don’t be that way, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. It could be worse.”

 _What’s worse than finally feeling like myself and having to hide my joy in front of you?_ Joe thought as her cheeks heated up at feeling tears brim shortened eyelashes before a pair of fakes ones were applied by a stylist along with an application of eyeshadow. Trying to keep an emotionless demeanor, she let out a sigh of relief when instructed to change into the provided outfit and kitten heels, the flowing fabric hugging her unlike any that she owned while going forty odd years presenting as the wrong gender. 

“You are the ugliest woman I’ve ever seen in my life.” 

“Shut up, Sal! She, I mean he, is beautiful.” her boyfriend defended, leaning forward to sneak in a soft kiss before the faux hair piece was bobby pinned into place.

“You didn’t have to correct yourself.” 

“Do you want me to call you a girl?” 

Every instinct told her not to come clean like this, but it felt as if an extra weight had been added to her shoulders aside from being watched by the others. Lips pursed to answer, she was ushered to stand and clung to the stylist’s shoulder for stability as she tried to adjust to the shoes, “God, I’m going to end up killing myself.”

“You better not, I’d be lost without you.” 

Touched by the sentiment of those words, Joe could not help thinking that his mind would change once he learned about a decades old secret, yet she simply smiled as a way to help her focus on what was supposed to be embarrassing for her on the show while she lined up with a row of fellow women. Walking out from behind the heavy curtains, her lips were pursed in silent anger once it was realized the reality of the group of people waiting for a presentation to be delivered, “Well, sex is certainly off the table for someone, fucking jerk.”

“Hey, don’t blame me, Sal’s laugh is contagious.” 

“Sure it is…” she murmured before addressing the audience, “Welcome everybody, let’s get started.”

Going through the slides as professionally as possible while her friends chuckles echoed from the earpiece, Joe reached the last slide, “Finally, email for women. I know what you’re thinking, ‘Don’t us girls use email already?’, no.” 

“Did he just refer to himself with feminine pronouns?” Q asked after staying silent for an oddly long amount of time, brows furrowed in momentary confusion as he heard a nervous chuckle come from Joe.

“I’m sure he’s just getting into the role, you know how he is.” 

“I suppose…”

“It’s a female only marketed generated app with periodic spam deletion once a month,” she continued on while finishing up the explanation of why the app was needed in the first place, “And just like when menstruation is over, I bet you’re happy to see me leave. Thank you.” 

Briskly leaving the room, Joe was met with her significant other waiting backstage with open arms, unable to resist falling into them and pressing her lightly glossed lips against his in a prolonged moment of passion, smirking softly as she heard a light moan accompany the stirring in his loins.

“I hope you weren’t serious about the temporary ban because this isn’t helping me resist the urge to make love to you.” 

“We’ll see. I guess I should get dressed.”

“You don’t sound too happy about getting out of the dress.”

“I’m sure she’s just moody, maybe someone’s PMSing.” Brian butted in while grabbing Joe’s hand and pulling her along without any explanation except to discreetly tell his boyfriend to keep Murr busy just before entering a side room.

“What’s the big idea, man?”

“Don’t think no one noticed when you called yourself a girl. What’s up with that?”

“Must’ve been a slip of the tongue, ya know? An in the moment kind of deal.” 

“I call bullshit on that, Gatto. You looked so uncomfortable until that moment.”

“You would too if you had to pretend to be something you aren’t especially in front of your boyfriend.” 

“You’re lying to Murr?” 

Sighing softly, she leaned sadly against her best friend as the tears from earlier had a chance to escape slowly down her cheeks as he felt a hand pat her bent shoulder, “I’m in too deep, I started taking estrogen a few weeks ago. How the hell do I break it to him?”

“Easily, I guess. I’m sure he won’t take it too personally, I keep secrets from Sal all the time,” Q tried to sympathize, “Anyway, the reason I brought you back here was to tell you that I support you. If the worst happens, you have a place at our house. And since I know you’re going to be asked what I wanted to talk about, tell Murr that I was discussing engagement ideas with you.”

“Another lie?”

“No, I’m actually thinking about proposing to Sal.”

Giving an infamous wide-eyed stare to him while sitting up, Joe wished for good luck to come his way as she was left alone in the room to reluctantly change back into regular clothes, stashing the dress into a bag to take home. Nervously, she left the room and thought of how best it would be to come clean to Murray 

Panic stricken, she shook with nerves as the two arrived home after a long ride of silence save for the alibi that Q had given her permission to use, which excited the other for a while at the thought of their skeptical friend getting hitched. Dinner was quiet as a box of leftover pizza was pulled out and brought upstairs to their bedroom as suggested by Murray since it was apparent that he still wanted to bone. Lying in bed with the empty box discarded onto the beige carpet, her head rested underneath the older man’s chin protected from all the worries in the world that plagued a worn out soul when it came to existential questions, startled out of the comfort when a hand cup at her boxer covered bottom, yelping softly for fear that he would feel the hidden frilly panties, “Can’t we just lay here and enjoy each other’s company before getting to the nitty gritty?”

“Sorry hon, you’ve been brooding lately and I wanted to help.”

“I’ve just been going through some stuff lately, it’s a lot to process even for myself.” 

“Well, whatever the problem is, we’ll get through it together. Wanna talk about it?”

“I’m scared to tell you…”

“Is this about earlier?” he asked in a gentle tone, leaning down to plant a peck against his partner’s scalp, “I won’t force you to come clean, but if you’re ready then I’ll try my best to keep an open mind.”

“Can I ask you a hypothetical question first?”

“Sure, what is it, my love?” 

“Well, I know that you prefer men over women, but… What if your male partner identified as a different gender?” 

“Hmm, that’s a good question… I mean it’d be a shock at first, but I like to think that I’d still treat them with respect.” 

“But would you want to stay?”

“Why would I want to walk away from someone I’ve adored since high school?” Murr asked, biting his bottom lip when he felt the infamous wide eyed stare look up at him, “You know no matter what happens that I love you, right?” 

“Even if I started taking hormones without telling you?” 

“I’m not thrilled that you kept a life changing event from me, but I get it. How long?”

“Almost a month now,” Joe confessed while petting a recently shaved chest that gave their friends another reason to tease, “My breasts are starting to get sensitive, so I guess it’s a good thing I told you since you tend to be a little nippy in the sack.” 

“Don’t act like it’s not a turn on.” 

“Didn’t say it wasn’t, I like your mouth on me.” 

“If I can ask a few more questions, I’ll get down to business. Deal?”

“Go for it, baby.” 

“Do you still want me to call you Joe, or is there a new name you’d like me to try?”

“Actually, yes, Josephine. You can call me Josie or Jo for short, whichever is easiest. Don’t beat yourself up about it if you slip up though.”

“I want to do what makes you most comfortable,” Murr mused as he tilted her chin up and stared into those sapphire eyes lovingly to make sure she knew how much love there still was in their relationship even though this came as a shock, “I wouldn’t ask you this if we weren’t dating, but… Do you want me to stay away from your penis?” 

“I haven’t put much thought into my bottom half, so I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

“May I do the honors?” 

Trading places on the mattress, Josephine laid flat on her back against the pile of pillows usually slept with while the other gathered a few items and laid them on the duvet before leaning forward to suck a hickey into the sensitive skin between neck and collarbone. A trail of bite marks led him to the first target, licking a stripe over a flat nipple and blowing out cold air to watch it harden before sucking it slowly into his mouth as a hand pressed the back of his neck closer to the developing breast.

“Shit, Murr that feels better than ever. D-Don’t stop yet, oh God…”

Smirking softly, the slurping started to slow teasingly while a hand slid down her side until he made contact with a forming erection, slipping through the crotch hole to feel a silky second layer that made him moan so loudly that the pink bud slipped from his mouth, “Didn’t tell me you were wearing lingerie, dirty girl…” 

“What’re you going to do about it?”

“Hmm…” her boyfriend hummed in thought as he rubbed her hardening length through the fabric, “So wet for me already, you’re soaking…” 

“You can have it after you fuck me.”

“Post orgasmic juices, that’s enough to calm my cravings.”

“Don’t ever call it that again, please.” 

“Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad,” James chuckled lightly, lifting up to remove a pair of grey sweatpants he changed into upon arriving home to reveal that he had no underwear on, pulling both of his girlfriend’s pairs down past her ankles to join the empty box on the floor, “You wanna pick the lube I use?”

“Do we still have the water based one?”

“Yes ma’am, plenty of it.” 

“Well, hurry up and make me feel like a woman.” 

Doing as suggested, a large bottle was uncapped as a healthy amount of the clear liquid poured onto his shaft before spreading it with long strokes, repeating the action a couple of times when he started to circle Jo’s ring of flesh in a coy manner as the muscle was massaged gently, two of his fingers slipping inside to spread her open.

“Oh Murr…” she gasped barely above a whisper, trying desperately not to push down onto his hand, wanting him to have full control, “Sorry, guess I’m extra sensitive tonight.”

“No need to apologize, I love hearing those sounds. Be as expressive as you want, Josie.” 

“Better hurry up a little, or I’m not going to last long.”

“That desperate, huh?”

“Not to ruin the mood, but I haven’t wanted to touch myself lately. Didn’t think you would love my body after I told you the truth…” 

“I don’t love your body,” James stated matter-of-factly as his free hand cupped a chiseled jawline that was beginning to lose its sharp edge, “I love _you_ ”

“I love you too, honey. Now… Continue romancing me, please? Don’t want the lube to dry before you get inside.” 

Chuckling at her subtle way of asking for more action, he lined up after a few extra yanks to the stiffened member and sank into the depth of his girlfriend, giving a few gentle thrusts to adjust. Dual moans released, Murray gripped the other’s hips with a shaky breath as his movements increased with speed, sweat drenching a scrunched forehead while concentrating even though the whimpering proved to be a heavenly distraction at times. Rhythm set, his hands began to trail along a pudgy middle that gave way to a few curves left unnoticed, thumbs stroking over the new dips etched into softening skin appreciatively as he moved back to caress her breasts while the pads of his thumbs stroked the outer edges of her areolas.

“Oh, do that again!”

“Do what?” he asked in fake innocence, neck twitching slightly to the left while bracing himself to try teasing her in a new way as a trail of liquid dripped from both nipples, his tongue lapping at the sweetened milk.

“Is my little ferret nursing?” Josie asked after groaning when teeth nibbled in intervals, petting the small tuft of hair he had left, fingernails digging deep dents into the small of his neck as her body began to tremble, “Mm, good boy… Keep it up, baby, so close…”

Gasping as a low hum vibrated against her chest, Josephine was lost to primal urges as testicles tightened before releasing a large load that had built up for far too long, gasping for breath between spurts. Milked through her orgasm, an extra dribble of seed came out as her partner let loose and came crashing down from his own high to land gently on a naked chest with a sleepy half smile plastered on.

“Out of our two years as a couple, that was definitely the best sex ever.” Jo breathed out, nuzzling an abnormally large nose she was teased for more often than not against a sweat dripping forehead, whining in protest when he wriggled out and rolled over onto his side of the bed.

“Not to brag, but I agree,” Murr mused as he fought to catch his breath, wrapping a protective arm around the other’s shoulders, “Did I go too far by nursing?”

“Hell no. Without that little addition I don’t think I would’ve finished.”

“It was a spur of the moment idea, but I’m glad you enjoyed.”

“Will you cuddle me now?”

“Whatever my girl wants, she gets.” 

“I can’t thank you enough for being supportive, sweetheart.”

He was silent for a while as their respiration mellowed out, fingers twining together to bring them closer, gathering thoughts before speaking, “I’m not going to lie and say that I’ll never mess up, but I’m going to try my hardest. I want to understand for your sake because you’re my closest companion, I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t,” Josephine reassured when she suddenly started to berate herself while bolting straight up, “Shit, I forgot to take my shot this morning! I knew I was forgetting something important…”

“I’ll get it for you, love. Is it in the bathroom?”

“Second drawer on the left in a green and white striped case. There should be a filled syringe, you’ll just have to put in the needle.”

“You trust me to administer a shot?”

“I trust you with my life, so of course I do.”

Touched by how naturally such a statement came from her lips, Murr gave a gentle squeeze to bent shoulders before bracing his naked body to be exposed to the abnormally drafty atmosphere around them. Rushing into the adjourning room, he managed to locate the medication in record time, stopping briefly to wet a washcloth with warm water prior to joining his beloved back in bed to begin cleaning up the excess amount of cum that he had forgotten about in favor of the tastier treat he had suckled out, “I’m not going to lie, I’m nervous.”

“You’ve got this, Murray,” she reassured with in a soft voice despite being drained of energy as curled her arm upward, “Pick a vein, any vein.”

“I have the dorkiest girlfriend ever.” 

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Of course not. I’m proud of the person I fell in love with all those years ago, I’m even prouder that I get to be by your side while you become the woman you were meant to be.” he declared, pressing a peck to her bicep before injecting her in the same spot once he took a shaky breath to steady the decision made.

“Perfect. Makes me regret keeping this from you even more.”

“I get why you did it, and luckily I’m a forgiving man.”

“At least you weren’t the last to find out.”

“Please tell me Sal doesn’t know,” he stated while placing the empty contents of the medication and used washcloth onto the bedside table to be dealt with later, laughing loudly as his suspicions were confirmed, “That’s my girl!”

“Don’t worry, I made Q swear to secrecy.”

“I hate to say it, but I should have listened to him.”

“Why do you say that?”

“He used the right pronouns before you came back from your punishment.” 

“Don’t beat yourself up about it, baby. If he hadn’t suspected anything then you’d still be in the dark.”

“I’ll be damned...” 

“We can discuss that in depth later, but I’d rather fall asleep in your arms.”

“That can be arranged.” 

Pulled into a protective middle, Josephine fully relaxed as an extra blanket was layered over the disheveled bedspread without a care in the world, her eyelashes drifting to a close multiple times as she attempted to stay awake for a moment longer to display all of her emotions at once. Sighing in defeat, she listened to a steady heartbeat that belonged to a selfless man whom she could not live without; her biggest fear had been losing him due to insecurities still carried despite being one step closer to presenting comfortably in everyday life, yet even the mistakes made in an attempt to hide herself would not cut off such a support system valued more than words could ever express even as she became a new person altogether.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding out new experiences that the two went through had been a defining moment in a relationship that had been rebranded when there had been a realization about one’s gender; for Murr, he couldn’t be any happier that the other felt comfortable in her skin, yet there came moments of uncertainty of his own identity. On one such morning while getting ready for a normal work schedule the man took longer to decide on which underwear would be worn despite being known for going commando whenever possible. Tongue sticking out between pouty lips, he cast a glance over a slim shoulder to make sure no one else was looking whether it was his girlfriend or one of their adopted dogs before anxiety built to a pinnacle as leg holes were stepped into and softened fabric caressed a half-hardened cock. 

“Why didn’t I think of this before? Oh God, this feels wonderful…”

“Who are you talkin’ to, babe?” 

“Myself. I’ve been told that I make great company.”

“I’m biased, but I definitely agree with that notion.”

“As my girl should,” he retorted with a teasing tone, thanking a deity above for being able to pull up a pair of jeans before he was caught red-handed while turning to lock lips with Josephine, “Got everything ready?”

“Yes sir, just had to finish applying some mascara. Doesn’t look too trashy, does it?”

“’Course not, it brings out the blue in your eyes.”

“What a charmer I’ve got.”

“It’s the truth!”

Both gave slight giggles to the energetic emphasis given that got muffled when lips locked lightly, only parting when a generic text tone alerted the two that their presence was required as soon as possible and to not have them wait any longer as if mutual best friends were not getting around to similar antics even while on set. Both pairs of eyes rolling in unison, the woman answered with a quick flick of a pink polished fingernail that said _‘Spoke too soon, Murray’s got his fingers in me as we speak-uh!’_ before debunking that when a serious second message was sent to be answered with a short, sarcastic reply before an emoji blowing a heart-shaped kiss ended the conversation. 

“Is Q complaining again, or is that just me being paranoid?”

“Ya know him, proud to brag about his and Sal’s conquests, but hardly knows what to say about ours.” 

“Naturally…”

“At least he’s comfortable hearing about our love life, I was worried our dynamic would change once I officially came out.”

“Josie, you know it hasn’t, right?” 

“I hope so.”

Giving a sympathetic look, he did not know what else to say; Murray wanted nothing more than to reassure her that things were still strong between the four men whom had evolved to three and one woman, for even through constant reassurance she still could not completely get over a fear of rejection from the ones who mattered most to her. Even though the oldest member had a heart-to-heart moments before coming out to her boyfriend, Josephine still voiced concern that there would be some conditions attached.  
With a final smooch between the two, a small boost of confidence erupted within both chests before their commute started; under that artificial armor the balding man still had a spasm of anxiety in the pit of a knotted stomach at being caught at some point with a stolen article of clothing. Testicles swaddled in satin there was an edge of comfort that buffeted against self-doubt, which provided as a mixture of distraction along with a slightly lotion softened hand even after they were greeted by the second couple upon arrival.

“’Bout time you showed up. Was she being a handful, Murr?” Sal dared to ask, a slight smirk spreading his lips so that front teeth showed through before a bright blush colored olive cheeks once a scolding tone could be heard from behind.

“Babe, what’d we talk about? Josie may not be comfortable talking about that kinda stuff.”

“Sorry, old habits die hard.”

“It’s fine, bud,” the lone female reassured as hugs were exchanged between everyone to clear away any leftover awkwardness, “In fact, it wasn’t me who took so long to get dressed.”

“Is that so? What’s the hold up, ferret?” Q asked, a thick eyebrow cocked in curiosity as his neck twitched in an infamous left angle.

“Nothin’, I just had a hard decision to make.”

“Whether to go commando or not?”

“You could say that.”

Suspicion clear in hazel hued eyes the conversation came to an end upon remembering that their first challenge planned for the day involved pulling pants down, so the woman was given a choice to sit out. Agreeing with the intent behind being excluded, she took a seat behind the scenes to relieve tired feet of pressure from pink pumps once an introduction had been filmed where an alibi about Joe, since she was not out to their fans, not participating. 

“You’re up first, ferret.” the youngest member declared, emerald eyes sparkling with an intense gleam of mischief, smirking when a hard swallow could be heard from the five feet of distance between them.

“Knock ‘em dead, love!”

“Y-You know I will,” he answered, wanting to add on _‘or else I’ll end up being exposed on national television’_ to the conversation, but let those unspoken words die away once an ally was chosen to help untangle a pair of tangled earbuds, heart racing when a woman started strutting toward him at a brisk pace, “Walk with me, man, walk with me.”

“Looks like I’m not the only one you have to worry about, babe,” Josie commented with a soft chuckle as cheeks brightened bashfully, “If I were you, I’d make a run for it.”

“Whatdya think I’m tryin’ to do here?!”

“Aren’t ferrets supposed to be able to fight snakes?”

“Those are mongooses, you bitch!”

“Woah, don’t say that to your girlfriend.” Brian butted in despite there being an obvious layer of teasing to a usual insult, a well-muscled arm wrapped protectively against a subtly softening shoulder as fingertips laid on top of the thin blouse to feel a bra strap through fabric, “The things you have to put up with, Josie…” 

“I’m glad someone noticed…”

Rolling light blue eyes, Murr’s attention returned to an unknown customer selected to help loosen tautly tied wires when heart rate quickened to an impossible speed that nearly caused a smaller ribcage to collapse when pants sank around bony ankles to show off a pair of pink and black spotted panties that hugged his figure snuggly. 

“Why’re you wearing one of your girlfriend’s thongs?”

“They’re comfy!”

“Did you even ask her?”

“Either way, I don’t mind. They look good on you, baby.” the woman in question reassured, a canine tooth nipping down into plush pink to keep a moan from escaping glossed lips, “In fact, you should keep them on.” 

“He better, or we’ll have to censor the entire episode…” Sal mused, arm batted at with a hint of enthusiasm layered under a large amount of pity since there was still some innocence left within such a sweet, sensitive soul, “Think we should take a break?” 

“I’m not complain’ if we do,” the balding man remarked as he returned to the other side of his girlfriend left unoccupied by a mutual long-time friend, gasping suddenly when edges of lengthened fingernails softly scratched white lines into the back of a thickened thigh where flesh disappeared behind a veil of gossamer silk, “I’d prefer it, actually.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” 

Returning to a shared apartment did not take long for the two to become enthralled in depths of passion barely hidden from view; ever since the level of estrogen had been raised at the first appointment she went to with her boyfriend, Josephine was more prone to an attack of arousal, a pleated skirt slightly raised in the front as she pressed against a denim covered lap. Splotches of black and white fabric draped over the entryway carpet, small breasts hidden behind a beige bra bounced into the other’s face in an additional attempt at seduction along with a hand that had slipped up a shaven leg to tease at the band of matching lingerie. 

“Damn, you’re already so wet…”

“How could I not be when you’re rubbing me the right way?” she asked with a soft moan as a fingertip slid down the entire length until it flicked at a slippery slit to milk out beads of precum, “Uh, babe, keep it up…”

“Whatever my little lady wants, she gets.” 

“That’s what I like to hear.”

“Other than my moans?”

Giving a sputter of giggles to such a question accompanied with a carefully crafted eyebrow peaking sharply for added effect, Jo ran a carefully crafted manicure of black polish along an unusually hairless chest when a purr rumbled from underneath just as he lifted up to connect lips parted for much too long, “Never knew a man could make me feel this way.” 

“Wait ‘til I get going!”

“Don’t stall for too long, I’m an impatient woman tonight.”

“Can’t rush an art, darlin’,” James stated matter-of-factly, a crest of confidence surfacing long enough to have a hand cup around the side of her barely covered chest, seafoam eyes brimming with surf from building lust upon moving along the connecting band to fiddle playfully at a metal clasp, “May I?”

“You better, I need to feel that tongue on me while I get to work.”

Thumb pad rubbing over a budding nipple, a gentle gasp came out just as a flicker of electricity flickered through twitching cocks that rubbed together through constraining layers left on, twin stains darkening both pairs of panties, “How ‘bout you let me wear that over my head while using me like the little whore you are?”

“Careful with that one, love, or it just might happen.”

“I would hope so…”

“Who am I to deny my little ferret?” she asked, a hand moving down to tease at her underwear before the thong fell into the floor without a second of consideration, a glass plug dislodged from a widened orifice as little time was wasted to peel away another pair of panties before the perky penis beneath was sank onto with ease to envelop half of the shaft, “So hard for me, huh?”

“No other woman does it for me.”

“Not even Danica McKellar?” 

“Who?” 

“Wise choice, babe,” Josie praised, wrists crossing over each other around his neck as a pale bottom lip was nibbled as her back arched to allow for budding bosoms to brush against a slightly stubbled chin, “If you’d answered any other way, you wouldn’t have gotten the goods.” 

“I’ve been a good boy, so it’s nice to be rewarded.”

“Is it? I would’ve never guessed.”

About to make a slightly snarky remark, Murr was interrupted by a groan of his own as hips rolled forward to have the head of her masculine vagina grind against a slim stomach in time with vertical thrusts, her warm walls squeezing around the slimmer shaft safely sheathed inside. Keeping the steady rhythm in tach, she continued to constrict around the member that had done nothing but satisfy her only after true affection had been shown between the two, Murray’s hips bucking to meet her at every down thrust until muscles began to tighten, breath catching at the base of both throats when the female was the first to come down from such heights after a sensitive sack was pinched playfully by nimble fingers that swiftly smeared her release all over a sweaty chest before the bodies laid together to share the mess. 

“Fuck me…” 

“Didn’t I just finish? That’s asking a bit much from your loving partner, don’t ya think, Murray?”

“C’mon, baby girl, you’ve got a bit of mileage left.”

“Need to be filled.”

“Got that covered…” the man mused as an extra spurt of seed slipped out as a trickle of the release ran down a rounded cheek, “Oh Josie, I should’ve been the one to satisfy you.”

“You deserved it after gettin’ my motor running so quickly.”

“Would you say that’s record time?”

“I would,” she agreed with a small laugh, a powder covered cheek resting on a heavily breathing chest, “Hope we can break it again.”

“That won’t be the only thing we’ll break if I have anything to say about it, baby girl. Hope you’re ready for another ride.”

“I could go for miles with you as my driver.”


	3. Chapter 3

Scared senseless at how a significant other would react at suggestion of surgery, Josie paced nervously while beginning to get dressed for a designated date night, hands shaking so hard that it took five tries to clasp a seemingly strapless bra in the front before slipping into silver dress that hugged her softening shoulders securely. Stepping into a matching pair of similarly shaded shoes, she could not help staring at the reflection in a wall length mirror as a pudgy middle was carefully caressed as a single tear slowly snaked down her cheek; the woman had come to terms with her gender over the years, but there were still some painful reminders that triggered dysphoria such as the fact that the bulge would only ever be extra body fat rather than grow a new spark of life, startled out of the usually inescapable clutches of such considerations by a set of familiar arms wrapping around a thinning waist. 

“Are you alright, baby? Wouldn’t answer me when I called out your name.” 

“Sorry, I just… Got lost in thought again,” she mused, sighing softly as palms roamed downward to the problem area in question, “Guess I’m getting baby fever again, but it’s just not in the cards.” 

“You never know, we could always adopt,” James stated, pressing a soft peck behind an unprotected earlobe which caused the woman to sigh in content as she pressed against the charcoal suit that the other was dressed in, “God, do you look gorgeous. How am I gonna get through a meal without wanting to take you to the bathroom midway through?” 

“You may reconsider after tonight…”

“Nonsense, nothing will ever make me think differently. Wanna know why?”

“Yes, please tell me.” 

“’Cos you’re my lovely lady, inside and out.” 

“You always know just what to say.” 

“What kinda boyfriend would I be if I didn’t? Wanna make sure you feel as loved as possible, Josie.” 

Blushing at the sentiment behind that declaration, she turned to nuzzle a larger than average nose into a usually clean shaven cheek when a patch of scratchy stubble was met with the constant contact they always shared. Reluctantly pulling away from the embrace, Murr hung onto the doorframe in a seductive pose that caused the other to blush in a rosy shade as she began to apply layers of makeup, fingers faltering while trying without success to hold an eyelid open to draw a thick line, “One of these days I’ll get the hang of this… Do ya mind helping me, baby?” 

“It’d be an honor,” he responded, moving to stand in front of his girlfriend as the pencil was passed to a slender hand. Staring into seafoam eyes, a reassuring breath was taken before applying a thin amount to the sensitive skin, brow furrowed in concentration so that mascara would not be smudged, “Wanna take a look?”

Peeking over a slender shoulder, a giddy giggle escaped unannounced at seeing how natural it looked despite there being a combined effort to put all the pieces in place. Lifting up into a thin chest, lips were connected for a long moment, an airy gasp reverberating against melded mouths as a covered cheek was cupped with a light pinch that made her squirm, “Careful, or we may have to skip straight to dessert.” 

“Not on my watch, we’ve had these reservations for a month.” 

“Spoiling me, are we?” 

“Gotta treat you right, it’s a special night.” 

“Curiosity killed the cat, ya know.” 

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll be sure to satisfy you.” 

Holding him to that promise, Josephine finished with a layer of maroon lipstick before being escorted on an offered arm to an awaiting taxi; a sense of anxiety began to descend upon her once they were in the driver’s view, for this was the first time that she was presenting in public without a wig. Gently gripping onto the appendage wrapped around, she tried her best not to react unreasonably when suspicions were waved away as the chauffer called her a ma’am once the designation was given. A spark of hope flickered to life within a well-developed bosom that other employees would be as understanding, confidence crackling with electricity as the two continued on their route to a secluded area despite not-so-subtle stares were aimed at them the whole way.

“Hello, I’ll be your waiter this evening,” a rather chipper younger man greeted as a pen perched at the ready to write on the notepad in his other hand, “Can I start you gentlemen off with a drink?”

“Champagne for me, a glass of water with no ice for my _girlfriend._ ”

“Oh… Do you need a moment with the menus?”

“I’d like the spinach ravioli, please,” Josephine stated in a timid voice, fully aware that the employee would be listening to her voice as the list of items was handed over, “There’s no meat in it, correct?”

“No, it’s a vegetarian dish.”

“Just wanted to make sure, thank you.” 

“You have thick hands for a woman,” he mentioned in what was supposed to be a joking manner, turning attention toward her partner, “And for you, sir?” 

“Lasagna would be fine.” 

“Coming right up.” 

Waiting for the person to disappear, Murray sat on the cushion and pulled her into a covered lap as small circles were rubbed into the small of a slender back as pecks were pressed into bent, shaking shoulders, “It’ll be okay, baby, I promise. I’ll talk to the manager before we leave.”

“Are my features really that noticeable? Figured he’d point out my Adam’s apple or somethin’, but my hands for cryin’ out loud!”

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with them, or with you. That guy’s a dick, and he’s gonna have to deal with me if another insult comes outta that mouth.” 

“Y-You’re too good to me,” she mused with a weak smile, batting at damp lashes with a cloth napkin to keep from having an emotional outburst, “These damned hormones…” 

“You have every right to be upset, that was uncalled for and I’m so sorry,” the balding man reassured, handing over a flute filled with clear liquid to let her take a steadying drink, clinking glasses together before he took a sip of bubbly alcohol, “It’s a bit early to be toasting, but I felt like it was needed.” 

“You’re such a dork…” 

“Is that a bad thing?” 

“Nope, that’s just how I like my snookums.” 

Chuckling softly at the cute pet named used, Murr moved back to his side of the booth just as the person in question returned with identical egg white plates set in front of the respective consumer, Josie busied with placing a piece of cloth in her lap as a bite was taken before a snarky comment made the woman freeze, “I dunno how you can stay with someone like that.” 

“Whatdya mean?” 

“Dating a guy who plays dress up,” the waiter explained with a gesture toward the woman, “As if he could pass for a chick… I imagine the sex is pretty kinky though.” 

“Look pal, I don’t know what your problem is, but I’d appreciate you leaving my girlfriend alone,” Murr stated in a snippy tone, neck twitching infamously as anger began to rise despite the suggestion of letting it go, “She’s my future wife, and I’ll be damned if anyone, especially some snot-nosed little punk, makes her feel humiliated.”

“As if you could consummate the marriage…” 

“You son of a bitch!” 

“James, please stop before you do something you’ll regret,” she pleaded, reaching across the table to grab at a balling fist as each knuckle pressed into her lips before turning sapphire irises toward the waiter as an Italian temper began to rise, “He’s clearly jealous of our relationship. What’s wrong, bud, keep getting stood up by ladies who see through your douche attitude?” 

“You have a filthy mouth for someone who wants to be female.” 

“Well, I’m gonna make it even dirtier later, if she’ll let me that is.” 

“How could I resist?”

Eyes rolling in annoyance, the server slipped away awkwardly as the two focused attention on each other as pieces of food were passed between the two in a romantic manner to let tension dissolve. Mid-chew, she was once again aware of a certain phrase that had been used when her honor was being defended, “Hey babe, quick question.” 

“Yes, milady?” 

“You called me your future wife earlier, do you wanna explain?”

“Shit, I ruined the surprise. As if the night couldn’t get any worse, huh?”

“I dunno what you’re talking about.” 

Carefully crafted eyebrow arching in confusion at aloofness, the older one slipped a black box out of a hidden inside pocket as a knee fell into plush carpeting while the lid opened to reveal a silver band inlaid with a large blue diamond, “From the moment I met you, I knew you’d be mine and after seven years, here we are. Josephine Antoinette Gatto, will you marry me?”

“Murray… Of course I will, yes!” she answered without hesitation, cupping cheeks between well-manicured hands as tongues twined together within seconds of the two touching, a low whisper whimpering in the shell of an unprotected ear as they parted long enough for the light weight band to be slipped into place, “I, uh, have one condition though.”

“Anything.” 

“I don’t wanna tie the knot until I get my plumbing fixed.” 

“Are you a mind reader?”

“Beg pardon?”

“I found someone in the area who’s agreed to work with you, but the decision and appointment making is up to you.” 

Unable to form words, a few stray tears dripped down into the dish as her newly-made fiancé leaned forward to mop them up with repeated kisses despite getting makeup in his mouth. Emotions gathered into a semi-stable state, shaky voice spoke in a barely audible tone, “H-How…?” 

“I’ve noticed how you haven’t been happy lately. At first, I thought I did something wrong, but then I heard one morning how upset you were waking up to morning wood.” 

“Sorry you woke up to me whining over nothing, I’m sure you’re fed up with it by now.”

“’Course not, sweetheart, you deserve to look like your true self. You’re a beautiful woman who deserves to look the way she wants.” 

“I don’t deserve someone as perfect as you…” 

I beg to differ,” the man declared tenderly, a skilled wrist pinning an enlarged noodle as it was offered and shared between them both, “Plus, I may have heard you tellin’ Sal about it last time he came over for brunch.” 

“He’s been so supportive, all of you have, but he’s been so sensitive with asking questions.”

“Those two have been nothin’ but the best.” 

“You can say that again.”

Finishing food in a better mood than expected, the female insisted that despite the rude encounter that a tip needed to be left behind after paying for the meal even though there had been an agreement that the two would switch back and forth to prevent any argument. Reasoning that it was the least she could do after all the money that must have went into the accessory and effort in finding a specialist in the area, Josephine unable to have her mood ruined from that point onward, a small smirk spreading across her face as they passed the server whom had tried so desperately to ruin their evening. 

Upon arriving home, she expected to be pinned against the wall when they entered since neither had hidden how horny they were feeling earlier, but to her surprise she was led to a dimly lit bedroom and sat onto a silken bedspread, a level of anxiousness flitting through a filled stomach as both hands were held in a covered lap, “Somethin’ the matter, my love?”

“Well, I know we’ve had this talk before, but I just wanna make sure… Do you want me to avoid your bottom area tonight?” 

“Dunno how well that’ll go considering I’ll end up getting a boner…”

“I have a solution to that,” James stated as cheeks flushed to a light shade of pink while he searched through a bedside drawer to produce as a device was pulled out and presented to the other, “Got the idea when I wanted to get off, but didn’t wanna wake you.” 

“Babe, you could’ve interrupted a little cat nap to feel better.” 

“Not a chance, you need beauty sleep.” 

Pouting playfully, the chastity cage was picked up between delicate fingers to be inspected fully, a look of concern crossing her face when the lock was located at the front, which was waved away once a set of keys could be seen splayed out next to the lone lamp illuminating the mattress, “Let’s try it, I’ve always wanted to be owned by you.”

Agreeing on a safe word grown out nails scratched faint white lines down a curved spine as the balding male was pulled on top, for she was much too impatient to wait any longer as lust was fully awaken. Lifting up for a moment, the shiny garment was delicately draped onto an armchair in the far corner to prevent it from becoming wrinkled, azure irises drifting downward to watch a slender shaft bounce against a thin inner thigh, bottom lip lapped at lazily despite tasting a line of lipstick in hunger before her mouth was engulfed by the other while hands wandered downward to cup covered breasts as the skin was rubbed through thick material, “Oh, fuck, babe…” 

“Getting there, sugar,” Murr murmured in a low, sultry voice as a huff of hot air escaped as he pulled away to assess what should be done first, “Oh, the things I want to do to you…”

“Good thing we have all night.”

“Mhmmm. Think I know where I’m gonna start.” 

“Less talking, mo- uh! Oh, just like that!” she cried out after being interrupted by a leaking tip humping against her hip as the white bra was thrown over his shoulder haphazardly, a salivary serpent wrapping around the base of an extra sensitive areola as a low vibration thrummed in answer to the muffled mewls of ecstasy, “Surprised you’re still suckling, thought we had you weaned…” 

Shaking his head no, droplets of slightly bitter milk were sucked down an inviting throat without hesitation; ever since it had been practiced after she came out to the slightly older one, a regular routine had been created since the taste had been craved ever since and she was not one to deny her favorite person. Building pressure relieved, the next nipple met a similar treatment as small shoves of his groin began to deepen causing him to prematurely release the offered treat as liquid sprayed against the lower half of a scruffy face, “Shit, that was hot…”

“Glad I could cool you down a little,” Josephine remarked, finely manicured fingers tracing the edge of foreskin when a thumb pad pressed lightly into the leaking hole, “Gonna splatter everywhere and rub it into me like lotion?” 

“Mm… Yes ma’am.” 

“What else?”

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you,” he stated matter-of-factly, an air of affection given as noses rubbed together while two oceans converged into one while a pair of panties were picked at playfully, “May I do the honors?”

“I don’t wanna touch myself, so please…” 

Hesitating slightly, a nod confirmed that he could continue as a soft smooch was shared before metal bars constricted the undesired piece of flesh in a comforting kind of closeness complete with a cold chill coming from slickened digits breaching the ring of pink muscle underneath, “Sneaky ferret…”

“Tryin’ to make you feel good, I’m innocent.” 

“Sure you are… Doin’ a good job of it so far, better keep it up.” 

“You bet your sweet ass I will.” 

About to make a sarcastic retort, she was caught off guard by how easily her fiancé fell into place after only a moment of preparation and the fluid motion of their bodies rocking against each other. Indentions punctuating usually smooth skin as she clung on, taut muscles already began trembling as bucking hips began to deepen, causing thick thighs to clamp around the gyrating pelvis as an anchor despite each time that an arm parted them to get a better angle, “Baby?”

“Am I doing somethin’ wrong?”

“Not at all,” Murray reassured, pulling down cartilage as he bit at one pierced earlobe before a rough rumble escaped in lower than average range, “That’s what I’m gonna put in you.” 

Taken aback by such a statement followed by a swipe of nimble appendages cupping the curve of the pronounced stomach as if pronounced by a new form of life rather than from eating copious amounts of sweets, a sharp shudder went through her veins that caused a paralyzing pulse of pleasure to push her over the edge without any of the usual mess that came with slapping bellies together, warm waves washing over her after the tide had finished lapping at a dried beach, 

“Oh Jamie…” 

“That’s a new one.”

“Are you complaining about the nicknames I give?” 

“Wouldn’t dare. In fact, I…” he started to explain when a low moan cut off the conversation, thin frame thrashing around while trying to will the white capped surf at bay when the slender shaft slid out to unleash a tidal wave against dry land underneath, “Shit, nearly blacked out…” 

“Not on my watch, you still have clean up duty.” 

“So demanding…”

“Please? Need my man to touch me more.” 

Unable to help chortling out a brief chuckle, Murray moved into an upright position as pearly streaks of seed were rubbed into supple skin, light circular motions getting rid of neglected knots. Melting with each prod, it did not take long for the woman to fall into a light dose woken from only when an added body laid next to her, “You certainly know how to treat a woman right.”

“It’s a technique I’ve picked up over the years, I’m just lucky that you’re the last one who’ll get to experience my abilities.” 

“I’m quite the lucky lady, huh?” 

“Not as lucky as I am.”  

Months of consultation appointments gone through finally met their match when surgery had been approved, a sense of success falling over the couple for triumphing through to the last lap. Laying on a hospital bed while medication started to numb her from the outside world, Josie’s grip on a smaller hand still stayed stable, blurry eyes looking in the general direction of where her soon-to-be husband stood sentry, “Can’t believe it’s about to happen.”

“Neither can I, but here we are. How’re you feeling, do I need to get you anything before they take you away from me?” 

“No, don’t want you to leave my side until they force you out,” she stated matter-of-factly, voice filled with drowsiness to alert the other that consciousness was slowly fading away, “You’re the last one to see me like this.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, baby girl. No matter what happens, I love you, ya know?”

“You better, I’m sorta fond of you.” 

Sharing a light laugh at such a statement, a creaky hinge alerted the couple that their final moments together were about to be ended when the doctor in charge came to check that vitals were stable before the worried other half was escorted out to where two mutual best friends waited in support. Shoulder glanced over for an instance, a sparkle of an unrecognizable emotion reflected in twin whirlpools when the gurney was wheeled away, panic making appendages tremble in tiny tremors that could only be contained when a thick, olive-toned arm pulled him into a protective embrace.

“She’s in good hands, bud, they won’t hurt her,” Sal reasoned, leading the worried partner to an empty middle seat guarded by a heavily bearded male, “Ain’t that right, Q?”

“Got that right, or they’ll have to deal with us.” 

“Can’t help but worry over my girl, she’s wanted this for so long I’d hate for anything to go wrong.” 

“How about we get some grub? That should help pass the time a little,” the other one suggested, giving a look of sympathy toward the man in dire distress that could not be completely hidden as they waited a few more minutes before moving to a quaint cafeteria for light lunch. 

Unenthusiastically scooping lumps of cold, slightly too salty mashed potatoes, James could not help continuously checking his cell phone every few seconds that passed by, bottom lip quivering without while staring at the home screen background of the two out on an early date that had ended in a good night kiss before the two parted since neither wanted to rush the relationship. Stuck in the memory’s strong current, it took nearly a full minute for a snapping sound to be recognized, cheeks flushing instantly when attention was fully restored, “Sorry, what was that?” 

“You’re gonna get sick with worry,” the oldest of their friend group repeated with a sigh before taking a bite of what was passed off as a piece of chicken with flesh made soggy with a thick sheen of grease, “Are you having second thoughts?” 

“Of course not!” he exclaimed abruptly, catching them all off guard as an apologetic look was offered for the uncontrollable outburst, “I can’t stand being away from her this long, it’s agony.” 

“You and Jo have been on family trips without the other a few times, how is this any different?” 

“None of that involved the love of my life being cut up and stitched back into place.” 

“She’ll be fine, hon. Just think about how happy she’ll be seeing you first thing, the two of you sharing in the big reveal after she’s healed up…” Sal stated soothingly, emerald irises flicking between both men to make sure neither of them were uncomfortable with him stating facts that would usually be kept quiet, “You didn’t hear it from me, but Josie was more concerned about how you’d handle this.” 

Surprised by the startling secret, the balding man was about to form a response once initial surprise wore off yet the opportunity was lost once they were alerted that the patient had made it through the procedure without a hitch. Nearly sprinting up three flights of stairs, he stood outside of an assigned room in a panting mess before being allowed inside, hands immediately reconnecting even though the other was still snoring softly, “I’m here, baby girl, not gonna leave you again.” 

Waking up in a daze cloudy vision still managed to locate a shadowy shape to the left that startled her at first until a slight squeeze from palms pressing in with welcomed warmth while senses returned. Aware of close surroundings, half-lidded eyes fell onto a familiar face with fondness only felt for him, “You’re here…”a

“Of course I am,” the man murmured, tilting toward his other half as a peck was placed along a slightly furrowed brow to get rid of unneeded stress, “Hope you aren’t in too much pain, I was told about how much gauze they had to use.” 

“Feels uncomfortable, but that’s all,” she confessed, tears beginning to build as consciousness was slowly restored, her other half disobeying the rules by climbing into bed and holding her by the shrinking waist, “Small price to pay though.”

“I’d hope so, ‘cos I don’t think there’s any going back from here.”

“Oh Murray… I can’t explain how happy I am, but it’s pretty damn close to the day you asked me out.”

“So much has changed in two years and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“You aren’t grieving over my manhood being gone?”

“You were born in a man’s body, but you never were one. Why would your happiness upset me?” 

“I just thought… Maybe you’d have second thoughts after the surgery, it was a silly thought.”

“Bri may have mentioned that, but only ‘cos nothing would calm me down.”

“You were that worried?”

“When it comes to my future wife, how could I be?”

Leaning into the crook of a protective arm, Josephine was lost for words after hearing such a declaration of devotion; she had no doubt that they were in love with each other, yet there was no denying how comforting such a reminder could be especially when there was still a shadow of doubt lurking in one’s mind. Resting a damp cheek against a bony chest, the echo of his heart was the only sound needed in the silence that fell since no other sound was needed while the two continued to reunite after being forced apart for hours on end that went on even when staff members came to check on the patient, for no amount of coaxing could make either of them move away, faint ovals of color digging into a light blue button-up to make sure that he stayed in place. 

Dissolved anxiousness returned in a swift punch to the gut when the woman realized that bandages were being removed, tucking her face deeper into the hollow of her fiancé’s neck in embarrassment as soft strokes massaged into tightening muscles, “I can’t look, I’m afraid.” 

“Want me to do the honors?” 

“I dunno… You’ll have to get up.” 

“Nah, I have a pretty good view from here,” James replied, cheeks becoming paler than average as he realized how it had been phrased, “Not that I’ve snuck a peak without asking permission.”

“Didn’t think you would. Go ahead, I trust your judgement.” 

“Here goes nothin’.”

Grumbling groggily at feeling the man slight arch upward, a sense of suspension swelled within a sensitive soul since this would be the defining moment in feeling completely validated. Nervously, she snuck a look at a fixated gaze focused on her lower half unable to read the expressionless face until corners of a thin mouth immediately formed a smile, “What’s the verdict, babe?”

“Looks so natural,” he replied after a moment, not wanting to say anything that might set off the wrong emotional response before settling back against the shared pile of pillows, “Sorry for staring, took me a moment to realize that it was reconstructed.”

“You forgot I had a penis,” she concluded, lightly laughing at a confirming nod that shattered remaining dread to replace it with pride with being acknowledged as the correct gender. Not that Murray would ever use the wrong pronouns on purpose, but it meant the world to her that the man she’d been most intimate with was just as accepting when her true identity had been disclosed, “Didn’t think I could love you more than I already did, I just hope that feeling stays the same when you get to test the upgrade.” 

“That’s the least of my worries right now, just want you at a hundred percent.” 

Weeks turned into two and a half months in the blink of an eye while the betrothed couple went along with getting the last details in place for their upcoming wedding when they were not at a follow-up appointment. Once the day finally came, a lifelong friend turned best man replaced her constant companion much to her relief since a sense of clinginess only continued to grow the further along the transition went along, apologizing more often than not for digging sharpened nails into an unprotected forearm. 

“How many times do I gotta tell you that it’s okay? You’re about to get married for fuck’s sake, I’d be the same way,” Salvatore stated in a soothing tone as copper teeth were zipped to a close by a thicker hand, “I’m so fucking excited for you, Josie.”

“I couldn’t tell…”

“Seriously, I can’t believe how lucky we are getting to see you lovebirds tie the knot. Seems like yesterday when the ferret asked you out.”

“Surprised he could even get the words out he was stuttering so much.”

“Better than when Bri asked me out on a date, it ended up in an emergency trip to the vet for one of the cats and I had to hold them in my lap the whole way…” 

“Speaking of, have you two settled on a date for your upcoming nuptials?” she asked, smoothing a wrinkle from the skirt of the wedding gown once she sat in front of the man in question as the veil was pinned into place, “Haven’t heard much from either of you.” 

“You know how indecisive that man can be. I’m surprised he was able to pick a ring by himself.”

“Touché. I feel sorry for the sales person who had to deal with him.” 

Meanwhile another discussion was going on the opposite side of the house while nimble fingers fidgeted with a finicky knot in order to distract from the fact that it had been hours since he had been separated from his partner. Noticing that the distraction was not enough to prevent the groom from pacing around the room as a last resort, his best man stepped in with the only distraction that came to mind; it made him feel a twinge of disgust objectifying her in such a way, but it seemed to be the only available option, “Is Josie all healed up?” 

“Kind of,” James stated half-heartedly, thumbs twiddling uncontrollably as he began to realize where the conversation was going, “She’s not quite ready for full sex quite yet.” 

“Doesn’t mean you can’t consummate the marriage a different way.” 

“Whatdya mean?” 

“Pleasure her in other ways, kiss her other set of lips for once,” Q quipped with a waggle of his bushy brows as cheeks heated with embarrassment, “C’mon, don’t tell me you haven’t considered tasting her taco.” 

“I wouldn’t know how, she’s the first woman I’ve been with in bed.” 

“If I may give you a few pointers, write the alphabet with your tongue starting out. Not sure how sensitive she is, but if you’re daring enough, get a few fingers n there too.”

Unable to make a coherent comeback, the older man could not help giving out a hearty chuckle before a loud knock interrupted the conversation to alert them that the ceremony was ready to commence. If it had not been for a strengthened arm blocking his way, Murr would have ran to the alter set up in the backyard, sighing sharply at the tsk of disapproval that came with being escorted to the area outside, sapphire eyes anchored to where the woman was soon to appear.

Trying to keep emotions at a stable state was not an easy task for either of the two, soft sniffles punctuating the air as the other pair came closer, a pool of black starting to gather under thickened lashes that stained another set of lips with shadow as teardrops were kissed away before a joking tone was assumed to lighten the mood, “Those better be tears of relief at seeing me.” 

“They partly are,” she mused with a weak smile, cupping a newly clean-shaven cheek while her support system assumed the role of officiant, startling her with a cleared throat when there had been nothing but silence, “Sorry Sal, can you repeat that?”

“I believe you two wrote original vows?”

“We have,” Josephine confirmed without breaking eye contact with the partner about to be paired with permanently, “I wouldn’t be half the woman I am today without your unending love and support. I don’t think I can repay you for that, so I hope being your wife is enough.”

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted, for you to be by my side and me to be by yours,” James started off, pausing briefly to recollect his own emotions while watching the brightest presence he’d ever felt become blinding, “I couldn’t be any luckier being paired with the strongest person I’ve ever had the privilege of knowing, except for today in becoming your husband.”

“Brian, the rings please.”

Engagement band slipped off by her soon-to-be spouse, it was replaced by a heavier piece of jewelry inlaid with a similar stone that took little effort getting used to; repeating the action that had just been performed, trembling in fear of dropping the silver band when it came into contact with the edge of a slightly calloused finger and fell into place.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Not missing a beat, the two crossed the short distance with confident steps forward as their mouths slotted together with familiarity as the embrace began to deepen with desperation, slender wrists crossing behind the other’s neck as she was dipped in a downward angle until the smooch slowly ended, “We… We’re married!”

“How does it feel?” the youngest of the group questioned, emerald irises flickering between the two with more joy than could be expressed verbally. 

“Magical, almost.” The woman confirmed, sneaking peeks at the new accessory to make sure it was not all a dream when attention was drawn by a sneaky pinch to a firm bottom that made her yelp.

“We’ll clean up while you’re having fun.”

“We couldn’t ask that of you…”

“Well, we insist. Go on, worry about being newlyweds for now.”

Finally agreeing, thin appendages scooped her up with ease as two doors were nudged open with a hip bump, stairs groaning in slight protest as another threshold was crossed into their shared bedroom. Locking themselves in the space, Josephine was laid onto tucked blankets in a tender motion, lips resuming where they had left off at as thick fingers began to untangle the noose from around his neck when a hint of hesitation came from the slightly younger one, “Is everything alright, baby girl?” 

“We can’t really make our marriage official, I-I didn’t want to disappoint you so soon…”

“Shh, you haven’t. Being with you is all that matters, but if you’ll let me, I’d like to at least take proper care of you.”

“Will you be gentle?” 

“You’ll barely notice,” Murr murmured, laying open-mouthed kisses in a lazy path against the flowing fabric, hands gliding over silky smooth legs as the hem folded back over widened hips to reveal a pair of light blue panties that darkened with a spreading stain, “Gonna quench my thirst, little girl?” 

“Gotta keep my man hydrated.” 

“You always take such good care of me, so now it’s my turn.”

Uncertain on how to begin, he hovered over the area after removing an offending article that slid down into the floor unnoticed prior to giving a few experimental flicks to the leaking slit, smirking when he was met with a low groan as a hand pressed into a growing bald spot to encourage him to continue. Remembering advice given from an enthusiast of the art, the tip of a slippery serpent began to trace quivering walls in order of letters until stopping at J as the curve of its tail allowed for him to dig deeper inside as a mouth began to accentuate each lingering lap. 

“Oh babe…” she whimpered aloud, breath hitching as a fingertip begged for entrance, squeezing her walls in response once it fell into place alongside the rough muscle, “Oh fuck, Jamie…”

“Feel good, baby girl, or do I need to back off a little?”

“Better not, you need to satisfy your wife.” 

“Oh, I plan on it, Mrs. Murray,” his high-pitch voiced rumbled in tiny tremors against her heat as warm breath made flushed flesh flicker with a faint spark of static, “We can always try other options if this isn’t enough to get you off.” 

“I want to so badly, but…” 

“Won’t force you,” he reassured, lifting up to lock mouths together for a long moment as clear juices were exchanged between the two, “If we do, you know I’ll stop as soon as it hurts.” 

“I trust you, I just don’t want to kill the mood.” 

“A pretty lady like you? Nonsense!”

Snorting with laughter at such a ridiculous response, the two took a moment to bask in the comforting atmosphere that only came with the purest of feelings while they took turns undressing each other. Once they were completely exposed, a skinny shaft softly slapped against an uncovered thigh, air hissing at applied friction in such close quarters when a leaking head ghosted a gossamer orifice, hips rolling forward when an affirming nod signaled that he could sink inside, “Uh, Jo… Already feels so good, oh fuck me…” 

“One day I’ll return the favor,” she quipped quickly before moving down onto the perky penis timidly to test it out, thumb and forefinger pinching an erect nipple while the rest of her hand cupped the rounded mound of skin to assist in furthering along stimulation, “Oh baby, just like that…”

Giving a slow, seductive wink for added effect when it was noticed that a sharp incisor bit down onto kiss bruised lips, “Wanna hear you loud and proud, my sweet, don’t be afraid.”

“Don’t wanna be a distraction, you look so focused.”

“You’re always my favorite distraction though.” 

“Fair enough, I- uh! Just like that!”

“Oh? You like when I do that, huh?”

“Yes, you ass!” Josie let out in a harsher voice than meant, apologizing profusely even though it did not seem to offset her husband in the slightest as the steady rhythm picked up in speed, “N-Not gonna last much longer…”

“I’ll catch you, baby, go ahead.”

Minutes seemed to stretch on with no plan of ending since the pair could not get enouagah of such an intense amount of intimacy that each had been able to reach two climaxes, the stuffed orifice leaking clear fluid even though the thick shaft was still safely inside, a flood of white filling her to the brim. Heaving heavily. the sex scented atmosphere filled with gasps of air as a faint complaint came when the deflating piece of flesh slipped out with a loud plop before the older man flopped onto an empty spot on the disheveled bed, nails combing lazily through a tuft of chest hair when the movement suddenly stopped.

“Damn, for what little we did it sure was intense…” he stated matter-of-factly, a yawn escaping as drying fingers became pruned once more from scooping up their mixture to try a taste before offering it over to the other, “How do you feel, love/” 

“Better than ever, I just hope you had fun too.”

“I always do when I’m with you.” 

“You know what the best part is?” she asked with a faint smile while snuggling impossibly closer as layers of blankets protected their naked bodies, “I lost my virginity to you all over again.”

“It’s hard to believe, all of these years later and here we are. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

“Neither would I,” Josephine remarked, noses rubbing back and forth as an amount of depleted energy caught up to them in a battle easily won as eyelids began to stop struggling, “I love you, ya know? Thank you for everything you’ve done, baby.” 

“Of course, I would do it all over again if it meant making you as happy as you are now.”


	4. Chapter 4

It took an immense amount of courage to be one’s true self at any level and even though it had been a long time coming for the youngest one, a self-revelation finally came around with the help of a close friend treated like the sister that never was despite already having three. Insecurities were seeded deeply in every person, but most did not have to constantly battle between what they thought they knew about themselves and what was their true identity. Witnessing a friend go through similar struggles seemed to help, yet Salvatore was uncertain about a similar fate; even though everyone had been accepting of the lone woman in their friend group, he could not help wondering how far that support would stretch.  
Tiny tremors trickled through a cup of blackberry sage tea as the mug was cupped carefully while waiting for the beverage to cool down, emerald eyes blindly staring into the steaming innards as a flush colored olive-toned cheeks. Filled with more shame than embarrassment at revealing to Josephine that there had been a few nights where he had dressed in a flowy black gown gathered on a lone shopping trip, faux blonde curls framing full cheeks as lips puckered at the camera, “So… How did you know?”

“That I was a girl?” Josephine asked, sapphire eyes becoming distant as the memory was searched for, “Well, I still had one of my ex’s bras lyin’ around and I tried it on for curiosity’s sake. It felt natural, if that makes sense, wearing women’s clothing.”

“That’s all it took? Did you ever have any doubts?”

“A few times I thought ‘Maybe I just like wearing this kinda underwear’, so I finally got the courage to try on some skirts ‘n blouses to make sure. Called myself Murray’s girlfriend, and it made me feel giddy knowing that’s who I am.” 

“I’m still so confused, Jo… I’m not grossed out by my dick, but I don’t feel like this is me, ya know?”

“Trust me, hon, I do. For the longest time I didn’t mind mine, but then I started being unhappy with that constant reminder, but that’s my experience. You may be fine with yours and still identify as a woman, there’s no right way to identify.”

“Could you call me by those pronouns? I-I’ve never heard anyone else use them.” 

“Of course,” the other confirmed, holding a warm hand in her own as a gentle squeeze was given, “You know that girl named Sal? She’s braver than she gives herself credit.” 

Emotions exploding in a gushing waterfall, the slightly younger one buried her clean-shaven cheek against a well-developed chest pulled closer into as a tight hug enveloped the two. Staying in such a safe embrace for as long as allowed, there was a moment of hesitation at answering a long text that asked if everything was alright since she was usually back at home by late afternoon until a shaky response was typed out. 

_Nothing wrong with our relationship, but we need to talk. I love you so much._

Taking in a deep breath to provide an air of confidence, she bid farewell to the hostess after finishing the offered drink and a cucumber sandwich to distract a tightly knotted stomach on the way home. Panic stricken, the woman sat in the driveway for an undocumented amount of time when a gentle knock startled her back into reality, falling into a broadened chest once the door opened, clinging on as if in one fluid motion her partner would not be there anymore. Wordlessly, flattened leather cushions replaced a carpeted seat as she was escorted inside, a sense of pressure applied in the form of whiskey hued irises waiting with worry for an explanation to the cryptic message.

“I really dunno how to break this to you in an easy way,” she confessed, sniffling as another wave of tears threatened to wash a reapplied layer of blush away, “There’s a reason I was at Josie’s for so long, which I’m guessin’ you figured out by now… I, uh, identify as a woman.”

“Is that so?”

“I’ve been struggling with this for so long that it just kinda faded away ‘til recently.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Well, I was scared and I thought you’d think it was just ‘cos of our friend transitioning.”

“Hon, I’d never…” Q commented in a gentle manner, fingers twining into a tight embrace held on the lady’s lap, “Is that why you’ve been keeping up with Josephine?” 

“Aside from wanting to be a supportive friend, yes. I feel so behind. I mean, I’m so fuckin’ grateful that she’s gotten so far, but I can’t help feeling that way.”

“Be yourself, don’t compare.”

“It’s so hard not to though!”

“Well, how ‘bout I wait with you? Bet that’ll help make the time speed by.”

“You’d do that for me?”

“You act surprised,” the older one remarked, pulling her into a firm embrace while a thick palm stroked small circles into a bent shoulder soothingly, foreheads pressed together as both breathing patterns evened out in a tuneless harmony, “That’s my Sally girl.”

“Actually, I don’t wanna go by that name.”

“Shit, I’m sorry. What’d you have in mind?”

“Well, I was thinking about going by Sophie. Not too far from my birth name, but it’s still different, ya know?”

“I’ve always liked that name, I think you’ve made a wonderful choice.”

Rolling emerald eyes in fake skepticism, a gentle giggle was given as a scruffy beard brushed against a tender spot located at the corner of a carefully clenched jaw kissed at until pressure was released in a soft sigh as a sense of safety settled over her, “Any questions you’re dying to ask?”

“Well, if I may… Would it be rude of me to ask if you plan to surgically transition?”

“We are in a physical relationship,” she gave, pausing for a moment since future plans had not even been disclosed to the first person who had learned about her identity, “I do, but there’s the matter of finding a gender therapist, and not to mention the expenses. I’d have to get on estrogen first…”

“Breathe, baby girl, you’ll get there eventually. Are there smaller steps you could take in the meantime?”

“I’ve been meaning to buy more feminine clothing, I’m kinda partial to dresses.”

“How ‘bout we go do that? Make a shopping spree out of the afternoon.”

Unable to deny such an offer, the two took a trip to the mall after repeated kisses were pressed into plush pink lips in gratitude for how willing her fiancé was to suggest such an option. Dipping into different dressing rooms of each store it was hard to keep count of how long they had been exploring every version of gown available when thick arms wrapped around her middle after a one-shoulder coral colored one surprisingly hugged every angle of a chubby, middle-aged body, “Is that really me?”

“Yep, my gorgeous girl,” Brian confirmed, chin resting on a slightly bent shoulder as a nose nuzzled into the base of her neck, “I’ll go pay if you wanna walk out in it.”

“What if someone says something about me?”

“They’ll be too busy dealing with a broken nose if they so much as look at you the wrong way.”

“I almost feel sorry for anyone who has to deal with you, my love.”

“Eh, it’s what they deserve for not bein’ able to allow such a beautiful girl to be herself.”

“You’re too good to me, ya know?”

“I sure hope so, wanna be by your side like the future husband I’m supposed to be.”

“You’re closer to being that than you know.”

Truthfully, there were a few things that needed to be adjusted to by both of them instead of just the male sitting adjacent from her, but that part of the conversation would present itself when the time was right. For now, nothing felt better than being held in a secure grip that would never falter as she sank back into the other as a sense of familiarity fell into place upon realizing that a similar scenario would happen prior to their wedding day.


	5. Chapter 5

Kids are not supposed to be grateful, yet some were still put in that situation; for months there has been discussion of how they would bring a child into the world when adoption had been brought up. Josephine had done as such five times already with each dog, so doing the same seemed natural enough. It should have been a cake walk at this point, yet the weight of becoming an actual mother would not leave her thoughts the night before their appointment at the agency.

,”Jo?” her husband asked gently as he folded back the corner of the Navy comforter, “Figured you'd be asleep already.”

“I could say the same to you.”

“I've got a deadline to meet, remember?”

“Guess that's fair enough…”

“What's wrong with my sweetums? Do I need to get one of the pups?”

“Nah, they'll be up all night too,” she reasoned, curling instinctively into an open arm as knots were rubbed at, “Can't believe this is our last night without a kid, tomorrow afternoon we meet our little girl.”

“Those better not be second thoughts I'm hearing.”

“Why would I ever give up the opportunity to have a family with you? It's all I've ever dreamed about.”

Touched by the confession lips were captured for a long moment capped off at the peak of passion when a tongue tip slipped inside teasingly. Panting as they pulled apart Josie curled into a freshly shaved chest, her manicured hand hovering over a quivering heart as their noses nuzzled for a few seconds as they settled I again for the night.

“You still haven't told me what you're worrying over.”

“I'm just afraid our daughter will get bullied. Not many are as accepting as you and Bri…”

“Then we'll do what we can as parents to protect her.” 

“I hope that'll be enough.”

“I'm sure it will. Now, let's try getting some shut eye.”

Not much convincing was needed afterwards to fall victim to a dreamless rest, her hot breath heating the crook of the other’s neck in a tickling way that cause quiet giggles to come out every so often. Upon waking, Josephine could not help marveling at how devoid of doubt and worry he seemed until she was disrupted by an empty stomach

Trying not to disturb such a peaceful moment she subtly slipped from a hand that had stopped midway through stroking her lower back. Cream colored robe thrown over a similar nightgown she made a way down to the kitchen when a swarm of furry bodies greeted her on the landing, “Aw, good morning to you! Are we some hungry puppies?”

“Woof!”

“Shh, we don't wanna wake your dad,” she warned while bending over to scratch under Tartufo’s chin, “Let's get some breakfast, we've got a big day a’comin.”

Busying around the dining room to prepare five equal bowls of kibble while mixing a bowl of batter Josephine decided to let go of her fears about raising their child. Relaxed by a soothing melody of pop music and munching near her bare feet a guard was let down long enough for a pair of arms to anchor her in place, *Didn't take long for you to wake.”

“Wanted to spend some quality time with my wife on such a special day,” he remarked matter-of-factly as he swatted at the loosely knotted belt and stroked upward to cup a covered breast, “Meet me in the bathroom with breakfast.”

“Mm, yes sir…”

Loins stirred by the sexual overtones she could not help watching as the other disappeared to the second story prior to returning attention to the waffle iron. Once a fair amount had been baked to a golden crisp, a box of strawberries accompanied the stack of waffles as she bid their pets a temporary farewell in exchange for the wafting scent of a beechwood candle coming through a cracked door, “Came as soon as I could.”

“Hope not, you haven't even gotten in the tub with me!”

“How'd I land such a sweet talker?” Josie joked as the plate was set onto the nearby counter while both thin layers were discarded unceremoniously into the floor, panties left behind without another thought, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Just 'cos. Today's going to be an emotional one and I just want you to feel supported.”

“You're a lot of things, hon, and being a romantic is definitely one of them.”

“I try!”

Settling into the lukewarm water a section of waffle was pulled off, part of the pastry dangling from her mouth until it was caught by her partner. Between sharing in bites from the platter she had brought and trading gentle, soapy washes both were abandoned once a stiff barnacle brushed against a submerged thigh, “Didn't take long to excite you.”

“Woke up that way.”

“Oh? Wouldn't have been able to tell.”

“Can you blame me? A person like me ended up with a gorgeous gal.”

“Tell me more.”

Cutting him off mid-sentence with a sudden splash that kick-started the slow, clockwise churn of a forming whirlpool winding them together she began to gentle gyrate so as not to be capsized. Combined with the taste of a berry tracing her bottom lip sudden shivers went down a bent spine, concentration wavering as the waves grew in size, “Son of a bitch, shouldn't be this close already…”

“Haven't even started bathing you, so you better hold on.”

“If I don't?”

“That ass of yours'll be redder than these strawberries.”

“Tempting,” she gave with a purr vibrating against the other's shoulder as a wet washcloth urged her closer, arms wrapping around a thinner than average neck, “I'll have to pass, unfortunately. Gotta be able to walk normally.”

“Fair enough. I'll save it for our anniversary.”

“Gonna make me wait that long?”

“You know we'll have less alone time, I wanna make them all special.”

“You always do, babe.”

Touched by how bare they were both laying their souls out Murray coaxed the younger one to lay her head down, one hand stroking down to the base of her neck as the other alternated between cleansing and holding hips in place as he thrusted deeper inside. In sync on a spiritual level the two were lost in a bubble of slowed time, limbs becoming lax even before the two were adding more of themselves into the cooling water.

“Damn was that a dream come true…”

“Happy wife, happy life.”

“Again, I've got the dorkiest partner ever,” Josie sighed in fake annoyance, “Wouldn't have 'em any other way though.”

“H-how did you…?”

“I noticed how you referred to yourself earlier. Just cos you made me climax doesn't mean I'd forget somethin’ like that.”

“Is that okay?” James asked anxiously as the tub drained, not making eye contact with her, “So many changes…”

“You stayed with me after the most important surgery of my life, you think I'd ever leave?”

Unable to answer coherently the two busied with getting ready to arrive at the adoption agency; leaving the bathroom while makeup was applied, the other tried not to succumb to a panic attack after the accidental reveal. Trembling as if an earthquake had erupted in their bedroom nimble fingers fumbled multiple times as a thick, light blue Tuesday refused to stay still, a high-pitched squeak scaring them more than the extra hands keeping the accessory in place.

“Relax, you deserve it too.”

“I guess,” they muttered, turning around to share in a sudden smooch before escorting Josie outside and holding the door open, “This is really happening!”

Neutral energy seeped into the atmosphere of the car cab in regards to the two realizations throwing emotions out the window. Not knowing exactly how to walk on eggshells concerning the conversation that had been abandoned as soon as it had been mentioned, knowing that an explanation had to be given at some point, “Look Jo, I didn't mean to spring this on you, I wasn't thinking…”

“Whatdya mean? You have nothing to be ashamed of, it must've been difficult keeping it in.”

“Didn't even have a name for this until the day after I stole your panties, I'm a fuckin’ fraud.”

“Some find out later in life is all, you're one of them,” their wife reasoned calmly, “You just also ended up being married to a supportive woman.”

“I'm still getting used to this, so calling me husband or a father is fine. Don't wanna confuse our little girl on the first day anyway.”

“Wanna do what makes _you_ comfortable, Jamie”

“For now this’ll do. Ready to meet her?”

Breathing in a confidence building way she agreed as the two went inside, hands knitted together for support as the daunting pressure increased the closer they got to the front desk. Not wanting to be denied at the last possible second because they were seen as a gay couple instead Josie felt there was more at stake than when she had fought to get this far. Facing the secretary who gave a cold, leering look in her old age she could only hope that her deeper-than-average voice would not raise suspicion.

“Mr. and Mrs. Murray?”

“No matter how many times I hear it aloud I'm still not used to it; yes, that's us.”

“I'll get her, one moment please.”

“Breathe, baby,” Murr mused, offering her a tissue from the purse’s outside pocket, “Don't need you fainting.”

“I'm not even crying.”

“Give it a minute…”

About to return a rebuttal, the click of an opening door drove away every other thought as the child in a lackluster, light blue dress stepped from behind the crowd e who ran the agency. Disregarding how her lavender skirt would gather dust Josephine immediately got down on her knees to be at eye level while unshed tears gathered in fake, elongated lashes.

“Are you my new mommy?”

“I am, sweetheart,” she confirmed, arms opened for a hug that the red-headed girl ran into invitingly, “It’s so good to finally meet you, Julia. This is my husband James.”

“Hi daddy!”

“Hey, princess!” they greeted in a usually cheerful demeanor as the two also exchanged an embrace, “Whatcha got there, a lil friend?”

“It's my puppy 'cos I never had any.”

“Aw, well aren't you extra lucky? Not only do we have one, we have five puppies at home.”

“Really?!”

“Yup, your mama can't stop bringing 'em home.”

“They needed a place to stay.”

“Like me?”

“That's right, baby girl. How 'bout we go check on 'em?” Murray asked while lifting her into lanky, yet supportive arms, “Then we can have our first meal as a family. How does that sound, Josie?”

“Too good to be true!”


End file.
